Aftermath
by monbade
Summary: A single viper pilot sits and watches the destruction of Virgon in his crippled fighter. Around him, his friends and companions lay dead in their ships as he remembers the two most important things in his life. Please R


**Aftermath**

**Goodbye**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Virgon:**

**Outer Orbit of Planet Virgo:**

**Forty-eight hours after the attack:**

Captain Isaac Hays sat in his drifting viper amongst the wreckage of Admiral Nagala's fleet. In the distance, he could see several of the Cylon base ships still attacking his home. Every few minutes one of the giant ships would rain missiles down on the battered planet. Its once beautiful surface was now pitted with giant craters, its mighty cities reduced to wreckage and ash.

Turning away from the sight of destruction, he reached out and tapped the gage on his cockpit. The small needle shivered and centered at the one mark and he knew he had less than ten percent of his air left or about two hours of air left in the tanks. With a sigh, he looked at the picture of his family, taken at his home on Virgo.

Tears ran down his face as he touched the picture, "Beth, I'm sorry I failed you and the children… we failed all of you. Somehow the toasters put a virus in the ships of the fleet, and attacked us when we were complacent… we failed, and now we shall die as a race."

The ship lurched as a chunk of debris hit the bow and the ship started turning in a slow swing to the left. A new view came up of the remains of the Battlestar _Atlantia_, flagship of the Colonial fleet. It showed the port hanger and part of the middeck. The view changed, and Isaac saw his own ship, the Battlestar _Mercury_ or the remains of the ship. She had broken up into six large sections and was drifting apart. The scene changed to show a Faststar cruiser broken in two. Crippled Vipers and Raptors were everywhere, some damaged, some in tack, but all dead in space.

Shoving the pulled electronics off his lap, he leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes and remembered back to a happier time.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Isaac looked at his fiancée and smiled as the priest started talking.**_

"_**Do you Isaac James Hays take Elizabeth Hera Powers as your wedded wife?"**_

"_**I do," he said and smiled at Beth as he slipped the ring on her finger.**_

"_**Do you Elizabeth Hera Powers take Isaac James Hays as your wedded husband?"**_

_**Elizabeth smiled under her veil and whispered, "I do," as she placed the ring on her husband's hand.**_

_**Then by the Lords of Kobol and our Gods, I pronounce you husband and wife. Let no one interfere in this marriage of suffer the wrath of the Gods on you and your bloodline. You may kiss your bride."**_

_**Isaac lifted the veil and leaned in and kissed her.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

A bright flash brought him back to awareness. In the distance a nuclear missile had detonated and one of the Cylon baseships over his home blew up as if a sun had went nova. Hundreds of Raiders poured out of the remaining two Baseships and a battle started taking place as a Battlestar of the Valkyrie class appeared and started firing on the remaining two ships.

The ships went out of view and he didn't see who blew up, but another bright flash of a nuclear detonation went off. When he came back around, all three baseships were gone, as he watched; dozens of ships lifted off from the planet and vanished into FTL space, then the Battlestar vanished as well. All that was left of the enemy was sparkling debris as they entered the atmosphere of the planet to burn up or smash into the planet. Closing his eyes once more, he thought of his family once more.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Mister Hays, your wife is asking for you," the young doctor said as he came into the waiting room.**_

"_**Is she…"**_

"_**She is fine and so is your daughter. She wants to introduce you to her," the doc said as he patted Isaac on his back.**_

"_**Thank you, Doc," he said and walked down the hall to the room his wife was in. **_

_**Pushing the door opened, he looked at the bed and smiled at his sweat covered wife, her blond hair plastered to her forehead. Stepping in, he watched her breast feed their daughter and then she looked up.**_

"_**Hi," she said in a whisper, "come meet your daughter."**_

_**Walking to the bed in a daze, he sat on the edge and looked at the tiny thing nursing at his wife's breast. Reaching out to touch the baby he hesitated. **_

"_**Go ahead. She won't break," Beth whispered again.**_

"_**She's beautiful," he replied as he gently touched the whisper like blond hairs of the baby.**_

"_**Yes she is. Alana Maria Hays, this is your daddy," Beth said as she pulled the baby off her nipple and placed her on her shoulder where she patted her back.**_

_**Isaac watched in amazement as the baby burped, and then he was holding her and staring down into her eyes. "I love you Alana," he said as he kissed her on her forehead.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

The disabled viper lurched as another chunk of debris hit the ship and the spinning started slowing. Looking at the air gauge, he saw it hovering over the empty emblem and with a sigh he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer.

"Gods in the Heavens and the Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Let not the human race drift into the endless night. Let us be resurrected in your name and bring forth your might vengeance on our enemies. Take our innocent children to your homes and train them up to fight against tyranny that we have failed against. Let the enemy know, that we won't go quietly into the night. Let the survivors become our wrath of justice and let the Cylons know that they have awakened an enemy that will see their destruction. From the destruction of our civilization, let rise the fury of the dead… cough…smite them down. God of war and vengeance I beseech you to heed my prayer. Amen."

Isaac started gasping as he pulled out his pistol. With a trembling hand, he lifted the gun up to his temple and said, "Beth, Alana, I'm coming home," as he pulled the trigger as the last of the air ran out.

The end 

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


End file.
